Lucy's Cafpow Madness
by NCIStwin1
Summary: Companion to Twirling-thorns-of-temptation's story Lucy. Abby's Caf-pow is missing, Ziva is covered in Caf-pow and a four year old girl is laughing at them. What happened? Lucy madness! One-shot


**A/n: Hi! I know i should really be working on my disney story but i just had to write this oneshot. This is for twirling-thorns-of-temptation for her lucy challenge. If you haven't read her story Lucy you should do that before you read this and you might want to check out the guidelines that this story had to include.**

**I obviously don't own or I would not be writing this. I don't own Lucy either, I have borrowed her from Twirling-thorns.**

* * *

This was supposed to be a normal day at the office, but are they ever normal when Tony's god-daughter was there. Currently, Ziva and Tony were in the bullpen "working" on the paperwork from their latest case. Lucy was down stairs in Abby's lab hanging out with her.

Tony had gone to a local deli and had gotten a sandwich of himself and Ziva. "Why do they bother putting a toothpick in it if you just pull it out to eat the sandwich?"

"I have no idea. And then you start eating your sandwich and almost stab yourself with the toothpick." Ziva said carefully extracting the weapon from her lunch. "I remember when Jenny and I were on a mission in Europe and I knocked our waiter unconscious using just a tooth pick and a glass of water, well, more the glass than the water."

"Your joking, right?" Tony asked a little unnerved by his partner.

"Maybe." Ziva said as Lucy walked into the squadroom.

"Uncle Toneeeee!" Lucy complained.

"What, Lucy?" Tony said.

"My finger hurts!" Lucy said holding out in front of Tony's face. Tony couldn't see any apparent problems with her finger.

"And why does your finger hurt?"

"It got caught."

"In what?"

"Burt's teeth! Kiss it and make it better." Tony grabbed her small and brought her hurt finger to his lips and kissed it.

Tony sat up straight with realization. "Wait, Burt? As in Abby's Burt? As in a stuffed hippo!" He knew he was right because Lucy was sitting on Ziva's lap and both girls were laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha, very funny!" Tony said.

"I'm going back by Abby." Lucy said getting off Ziva's lap and making her way over to the elevator.

"You just got tricked by a four year old." Ziva said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah. It could have happened to you!"

"Whatever. I am going to visit Abby," Ziva said getting up and leaving.

She walked out of the elevator and was about to enter Abby's lab when she collided with someone. She felt a cold, wet substance seeping its way through her shirt. She looked down and saw Lucy looking up at her giggling with a now empty Caf-pow cup in her hand. "What, are, you, doing?" Ziva asked only a little more than slightly mad at the little girl.

"Um… getting Abby a… refill," Lucy said almost hopefully. Ziva could tell something was up for the way the sentence came out as more of a question.

"Fine, go." Ziva said really not wanting to deal with the girl anymore. She went into Abby's lab now not just to visit, but to see if Abby had a shirt she could borrow.

"Hey, Abby--"

Ziva started but was cut off when Abby exclaimed, "Who stole my Caf-pow?" She turned around and saw Ziva standing in the door way with Caf-pow all over her shirt. "You stole my Caf-pow!" Abby accused her.

"What? No! Lucy had it in her hands and I ran into her!" Ziva replied in a rush to claim her innocents.

"Of coarse she did. She is four and so cute! She would never do something like that." Abby said not believing her.

"Then you should try spending a day in the bullpen with her." Ziva muttered.

"What was that?" Abby asked not hearing her.

"Never mind. Do you have a shirt I could borrow?" Ziva asked trying to be nice.

"Not until you tell me were you put my Caf-pow!" Abby said.

"For one, I DID NOT take it," Ziva said emphasizing the did not part, "and two, it is all over me. Now can I please have a shirt?" Ziva said getting impatient.

"Fine, just make sure you get me a new one." she said going to her desk and pulling out a very black shirt with skulls on it.

"But I didn't, fine. I'll get you a new one." Ziva said grabbing the shirt finding best not to argue with the forensic scientist.

She went into the bathroom and changed shirts. She went back to Abby's lab and found Tony and Lucy also in there.

"Abby, did you let Lucy have Caf-pow?" Tony questioned her.

"No, you told me not to. Why?" Abby asked confused.

"Why was she carrying a Caf-pow cup around then?" Lucy started laughing like crazy at the confused adults. At that moment, Ziva walked into the lab. "Wow, Ziva. Looking good." Tony commented as she walked in wear the shirt Abby had given her that was just small enough that an inch or two of her stomach showed at the bottom.

"Shut up, Tony. This is all your god-daughter's fault." Ziva said not at all happy with how the shirt fit her. It may have been appropriate for Abby to wear, because the shirt fit her, but Ziva would never get away with wearing it if they ended up getting a case that day.

"What happened, Lucy?" Tony asked Lucy sternly.

"It was a joke. I took Abby's drink but I ran into Ziva in the hallway." Lucy said like it was the most innocent they in the world, like petting a puppy.

"Abby, you just got tricked by a four year old." Tony said laughing.

"I think we all did." Abby said and they all started laughing.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it!!!!!**


End file.
